Heart of Guardians
by Kasmik AliSaunden
Summary: Inuyasha miraculously finds a way to win his childhood sweetheart Kagome, but he has no idea it would take some effort to keep her. Lovely Allies part II. Rated M: Sex, drugs, sex, violence, sex, sex... and aaaalll that good stuff.
1. On My Window Pain

Here it is! New story! Dont worry, ill finish up the others lol. (Im bored anyways XD)

R&R plz!

* * *

Chapter 1: On My Window Pain

You can say it started out like any other day. You can even say it ended like no other…

But it didn't…..

I was doing my usual routine of more chin ups. I didn't need them of course, but what else was there to do in my case. I found myself always in the basement of our house gripping at a one of the sturdiest steel pipe, and pulling myself up and down in the same motions. Just waiting for soreness that my body would tolerate. It was so that I was living my life.

The metal pipe creaked as I silently pulled myself up to it, and eased once more as I let my weight drop down. I never panted, never grunted, never made a sound. I would just stay in these small motions until I could find away to get my mind off her.

Yes…._her…._

She started to invade my thoughts so badly, I let go of the pipe quickly and fell to my feet. Was it really foolish for me to want a person this badly? Enough to make myself sick over her? Enough to make myself seek intense work out as my little "rehab" to my stupid addiction. To put this in terms I think that I understand, I frickin hate her.

I hate her for what she does to me…

As soon as she slowly disappeared from my mind again, I was now bored. I brushed my hands clean of dust and dirt, and made my way up the concrete steps. Once I reached the top however, a figure stood in the door way.

"Is that all you do Inuyasha?" Their cold voice spoke. Sesshomaru blocked the door way with the straightest face. "It's Friday night…..why the hell are you home?" I didn't need his 'concern' right now. Instead I continued walking as if he wasn't there, forcing him to slide out my way.

"Why do you care?" I asked in a minor snap. He watched as I cooled my hands from the strain at the kitchen sink quietly. It was really creepy how he stood there perfectly still. It irked me something so fierce that I turned to face him again. "Why are you so concerned with me being home!"

I didn't even have to think about this. It was obvious that Rin would come over later. Kouga was already here and I wasn't surprised if there was something that he wanted me not to see or hear. I just rolled my eyes and continued to go onto my way. I headed down the hallway to my isolated room. Perfect for me. However, whenI pushed the door open, I came to realize I was greeted by someone who I didn't want to see…..

She sat in her usual exposing outfits. Her hair was down, and she sat on my bed. The look on her face was the face of a prowling hungry lion. I, having been the stupid lamb, just stuck my head in her jaws. I was sure that she wouldn't let me do anything that would hint her leaving. I was beginning to hate leaving my window open…

"Hey Yash…" She cooed. Im guessing that was supposed to get me in the mood. I shrugged and waved a hand.

"Hey. Still climbing through my window?" She nodded and continued smiling that smile that insisted she wanted to tear my clothes off. Ignoring her, I made my way past her to close my window. Once again, like the stupid lamb, she only latched onto my waist, and drew me into my bed. I didn't even have time to process this before she was lying me down. I could only stare at the wall as she began to place kisses around my throat. This would be awkward……

"What are you doing??" My voice asked from beneath her. Kikyou stationed her hands against my stomach, and I was fighting the urge to shove her off, but that wasn't an action I would be able to use with a female. Kikyou hadn't even stopped from placing kisses down my throat.

"What does it look like…..?" She replied weakly. Like it wasn't random enough that she crawled through my window to _surprise _me. Having an ex girlfriend in your house left much to be desired. I could feel myself tense as she touched me, and soon she was gripping at my shirt. I would not allow this to go on any further....

"Kikyou….." I said sternly. I guess that she wasn't expecting me to be rough with her. She was startled immediately.

"What? I thought you would like this?" Her dollish face became pressed with confusion. Once again I had to bring up the most obvious of points.

"We're not together any more…..I told you that." This had set off a nerve. I could tell instantly that if I said anything like that again she wouldn't hold her tongue. Would I be cautious? No. Not in my space at all. Surprisingly, she just continued deeper kisses around my neck.

"You're enjoying this Yash" she teased pushing out my statement. "I just came to see you, that's all. You can relax." I wasn't in the mood for relaxing……With her that is. I was going to make it perfectly clear that I did not want her. I slid from underneath her body and made the straightest face I could and directed her to my door.

"I think you should leave Kikyou." She was going to put up some fight. She made an offended face and snatched her purse from off my windowsill turning to face me slightly angry.

"So your just gonna kick me out?"

"If you want to put it like that, than yes. Leave." She crossed her arms.

"You're so ungrateful! I'm just trying to help you out by letting you enjoy yourself!" Kikyou said this like it was a validated point. But I know my reasons why I didn't date her anymore. And I know she knew too.

" Climbing into my window to get in bed with me is a little extreme……"

"YOU'RE a little extreme! I swear to god! It was like if you were thinking I was someone else when I dated you!!" This struck me. Was it really that noticeable? Trying not to seem like I was affected, I simply just opened my door and called for Sesshomaru to take out that _trash_.

"I don't care what you say Kikyou, but I want you to go…." It was in a matter of seconds before a tall figure in punkish clothes appeared in my doorway.

"What's the problem now Inuyasha…." He spoke quietly while seeing an angry Kikyou fuming before me. Even though Sessh was approximately four months older than me (my mother was the nurse for Sesshomaru's mother), he still was my older brother and acted like one. That means that even though he stole my car, or broke two of my fingers in one day, he would still execute his duties formally.

Cause fluffy like formal…..

"There's no problem…I was just leaving." She snapped and began to stomp off like a brat to my room door. Sesshomaru lightly guided her out with a hand, but she thrusted away from him like he had burned her. In a matter of seconds, we were alone, and Seshomaru gave me _the look._

I hated Sesshy's look.

"Close your window next time dumbass." He snickered. I threw a look at him back and we both oddly shared a laugh. He left my room door shaking his head and then I was alone thinking slightly of his words.

"_You should probably close your window…."_

My eyes drifted towards the pane of the window watching the black curtains sway on a slight breeze. I only saw the night, and nothing else. Kikyou's smell was starting to leave my room…..and as her scent left……_hers _came. It was almost as if I could reach my hand up and touch her.

As usual, I couldn't.

I found it so frustrating that my hand whacked the play button on my ipod, spitting out angry rock and rap in chunks of heavy proportions. I found myself sliding into my bed at the sound, and just spitting out the music and words with it. I hated these times of day…when she was all I could think about….

I don't even know what happened once I closed my eyes for sleep. The next thing I knew….I heard distance footsteps….

They started to come in little increments from the outside. The noise they made was laced heavily with tears, and I could pick up that scent. That beautiful scent. It was the scent of some island fruit that was just ripened. There was the purity of an untouched person in that scent…and I knew it couldn't be Kikyou. My heart dropped two inches into my ribcage and burned at the intense heart beat that it was beginning to pulse to. My palms moistened and I could feel my fingers stiffen.

_She was here….._

From the corner of my eye, I could see one porcelain leg slide into the window pane followed by another leg. Then a slickened toned torso followed it, followed by two arms. I focused hard once I saw her face. As usual, she was rosy and gorgeously made up. Yet something was wrong….

She had cried earlier. I knew whenever she cried. It was that type of connection we had… Her sweet hibiscus scent became tainted with fake salt, and she had a certain tan color to her face. I could feel her looking at me now. Watching me.

She wasn't hesitating when she dropped her purse and made her way over to my bed where I laid. I had to control myself when her fingers wrapped around my wrist and lifted my arms to cuddle into me. Her head came to my shoulder softly, and she sighed a saddened frustrated sigh. I was burning to ask why she had come, but I had to take but a few seconds to regain control from completely squashing her lips with mine. It took a few seconds of us lying there, tangled in each others arms, before I finally spoke.

"What happened now?" I asked in a soft whisper. I could hear the thinking in her head as if she was hesitating to tell me.

"I broke up with Bankotsu…" This made me fully open my eyes now. Had she just said…..what I thought she said….? It would take everything I had not to break a smile of joy. With her rendered "dateless" I would begin to have more time with her. I gave her my own look instead of my joy smile.

"Why?" She didn't say anything, and her eyes darted to the right as she had to think again. When she shrugged, I raised my eye brows to coax her into telling me. I wasn't gonna take that. "Sure… tell me…" I could tell she wasn't in the greatest of moods for sharing, but she wanted to get this off her chest. Slightly changing the subject she began to pout and sulk, which started to slow cook my heart.

"Inuuuyyyassshhaaa…." She sing-songed. I grew slightly curious for what she had wanted. Apprently she was asking for a favor. My mind was already pulling out answers. _Sure Kagome what can I do for you?...Be your everything….?...Rock your world…?_

Of course my answer only came out as "what?" I was glad she couldn't hear my thoughts right now. With her little pout face, she started her begging.

"Can I have a shoulder message? Pleeeaaase?" Im guessing that she thought that she was being a pest. The only way how she was pestering me, was torturing me with having to touch her. I wanted to spit out a quick "No!" at the thought of touching her. I had no idea how I would react to her skin. I would do anything for her, but this request scared me. My mind had to fight for a unanimous decision. I made no answer, but simply put my hands on her soft shoulders and started to press and lift the tissues of her tense muscles. She gave me a little more ease once I felt the locked muscles loosen with comfort. I continued with this shoulder lifting pattern until I had to ask her if she was finally going to tell me. Her response was by asking sheepishly if I would kill him. That obviously meant something that I didn't want to hear.

"I can't promise that…" I explained to her.

"Can you try?"

"Fine." I was finally rewarded by Kagome's story. Bankotsu met up with friends at a college senior party. He took them out for a drive and he tried to….tried to….-

I couldn't even say the word. It angered me so much that I could feel my fingers squeezing at her muscles a little _too _hard.

"You can stop with my shoulders now if you want-"

"No," I snapped a little harshly. I was enjoying her soft skin on my hands. "You look like you're going to need this…" Kagome stayed silently a little more and I had to sit there with her as I was struggling to get Bankotsu out of my head. He had sent so much anger to me I couldn't take it. I left the bed leaving her startled, and stared out into the night from the window. "What did I tell you about dating him!," I blurted out. "He's a fake!"

Almost a few seconds later Kagome sniffled.

"I-I, I don't know….I don't even know Yash…" She said in a watery tone. What have I done! I watched as Kagome slid into my bed trying to cover her tears. As she did this, my heart was drowning. I took a deep breath trying not to get that salt scent into my nose. If I had made her cry, I would never forgive myself. My body started moving to the bed where she sobbed and I gently pulled her into my arms groaning.

"Oh come on Kagome! Please don't cry…" I hugged her closer to my body and anticipated the slowing sobs. I realized I had been touching her alittle to late. I laid my cheek against hers, and began scolding myself for doing so. If I made one wrong move like Bankotsu did, I don't know how she would react (I do my best trying not to think about that).

"I just can't stop thinking about it!" She sobbed in a calmer tone. I couldn't agree more, but I wanted more than anything for her to just stop crying. I buried my face into her neck and could feel her warm skin against my eye sockets.

"Ugh…stop…" I cracked a grin, causing her to break out a tiny giggle.

"Ugh…_I can't…" _She joked back. We shared a golden laugh together, that it only lasted a few seconds. Kouga burst into the room with enthusiasm.

"KAGOME'S HERE!" He cheered. It was always like the wolf to interrupt out moments. I was so mad at him that I glared at him (as if that would do anything useful). He squashed her into spine crushing hug and ruffled her hair like a kid sister. "What's up Sport!"

Was it not obvious based on her tears that something was obviously wrong.

"Its horrible-" She began. She didn't get to finish before he already started to get on her case.

"What! Who is it! What did they do! Who! I'll crack those ribs for ya!" He declared. I moved against the wall and shook my head with pity for him. I wanted alone time with Kagome, and of course he was messing that up.

"I'll handle this wolf." I sneered. "We were having a heart to heart before you came in here…" He gave me a look in which I mirrored back at him. I didn't sense his defeat. He was only leaving out of lost of interest.

"Hmmm…well…okay…I guess." He frowned. I watched as he waved one more time to Kagome and left swiftly to finish watching the game. With that, a new idea popped into my head as I moved to the closet door.

Maybe Kagome and I can spend one night together. Just one night of her and me doing nothing but enjoying each othe's company. Why haven't I thought of this before?! This was the perfect idea of how to finally get closer to Kagome…

"Come on you," I began with a smirk while digging through hangers of my closet. "We're getting out of here!" Like any girl would, she panicked.

"But Inuyasha!" She weakly protested. "I look awful just look at me!" I was switching T-shirts ignoring her. _Awful?_ That was the most ridiculous crap I heard ever. There was no way on this planet that you could put the worlds _Kagome _and _awful _together and make some type of sense. It just wouldn't happen.

I had just finished putting on my new T-shirt when a pillow was whipped at me from across the room. I caught the flying bed gear to see Kagome giving me a playful smirk.

"God Inuyasha, stop shoving sex down my throat…" Im guessing that her seeing me topless was "hot". It wasn't my fault that my abs had protruded through my skin. She was the one that made me work out. It was my way of trying to zap her out of my head. I smirked at her teasingly and lifted the bottom of my shirt to show off the grooves in my skin.

"Why?" I joked flirtatiously. "Like what you see?" I knew that I was right, but Kagome had some type of pride in her that didn't let me see this.

"Shut up and take me somewhere." She commanded with a giggle. I was more than able to do this.

"So it's a date?"

"It's a date."

That gave me a score in my heart. With our new plan, Kagome smiled at me and we climbed through the window. Arm in arm, I lead her to the garage to the new car in the family. It was our restored firebird with a new paint job. We had decked it out in new chrome tires and gave the sting ray yellow a mystical touch by adding our family crest on it. It was our third baby (I'm the youngest).

Kagome was proud as ever.

"I-Inuyasha…that car is COOL!" Her voice was excited, which made me extremely proud to have spent my entire weekends on this one car.

"Yep," I grinned. "It was a gift from my dad."

"For what?"

"I had to _help _him with the _whole _thing. It wasn't easy." My head flipped back to te images of me buffing and removing paint. I shuddered from the thought of it. In a second, we got inside, and I started off. It would be a great night for us. Just me and the girl who stole my heart…..


	2. Movies and Memories

DAAAMMNNN i got some writting to do! SORRY FOR THE WAIT! CHAPTER 2 LADIES AND GENTS! Review and tell me if u like it! PRETTY PLEEAASEEE!

* * *

Chapter 2: Movies and Memories

Kagome and I sat in the booth of the snack bar. She had managed to sneak and buy a pretzel (we had argued about me paying for her) without me knowing, and nibbled down pieces of it like a mouse using one hand. She made a face at me as I started flipping through the movie pamphlets.

"You're not going to get tickets to some cheesy romance crap for me to watch are you? Not because Bankotsu by the way…" She bit off another piece and huffed. I grilled her with her stupid moment.

_"Romance? _You know me better…" I said with an eye roll. To be honest, even if she wanted to see a chick flick, I wouldn't take her just for the practical idea that I would perish of boredom. I quickly rejected that question. "So which ones the scariest?" I asked. Kagome took time to think up an answer. She did one of the cutest things: She had taken a strand of hair in her finger twirling it while staring up at the ceiling. I don't know why it had entertained me so much, but it just did. She did a lot of small adorable things that made me smile in the inside.

"Hmmm…" She began. "How about the one when the girl spends a day in hell?" She thought. I shook my head of course.

"That movie's stupid. I saw it with Miroku last week."

"Hmm…what about the college students who get hunted down by the creeper thingies?"

"Whatever. Sounds good to me."

* * *

I lead Kagome to the absolute back of the theatre. It felt better watching the movie from a higher spot than the low seats to me. We thought it would be better if we just relaxed and watched about a half an hour worth of previews and commercials. I groaned and stretched my foot out nonchalantly.

"I hate previews."

"Same here." Kagome agreed.

The movie finally started when Kagome decided she wanted to slide her leg on top of mines.

"You make a good foot rest." She teased.

"_Really Kagome? Really?" _I asked. She nodded, so I had to play her game too. I stacked up my leg on hers. Of course she wanted to win at everything. She finished off our tower of limbs and I shook my head.

"Feh. Always a women…"

Through out the movie, I just couldn't help sitting beside her with no action. That changed in an instant however when something in the audience caught my attention. A group of people. Not just any people however. I group of youthful people who were our age. From the corner of my eye, I noticed that Kagome hadn't taken any hint of suspicion. She continued watching the limbs getting torn off on the screen with an eye of interest. But I knew who it was. Not only was it my stupid Kikyou. It was also Bankotsu and his crew of idiots. This wouldn't end well for Kagome at all. I wanted to keep her as oblivious as possible, but at some point she must have noticed my shocked expression and sat up to see what I was staring at.

I panicked instantly. The last thing I needed was Kagome seeing our exes together, even if she now hated Bankotsu with a passion. It would hurt anyone to see that someone got over you so quickly. We watched as Kikyou turned her head back giggling. Now we were freaking out. She must have caught the glimpse of the light on my hair. My hair had a tendency to illuminate if you could possibly imagine. Her eyes locked to the back of the seating and they alarmed. Oh Great. My hand slipped over to Kagome's lap and I tapped it. She jerked slightly.

"What?" I groaned at the thought of what I was asking her to do, but I found myself leaning close to her ear.

"Take my waist…." I watched as her reaction was somewhat bashful, and she turned whispered back "What are you talking about?" We never kept our eyes on each other, and faced the group seats below us.

"Just do it!" I repeated. The danger was approaching and I could see Kikyou and Kagome's eyes connect into contact. Slightly alarmed, she snaked a soft arm around my waist and smiled very much pridefully. She snickered slightly as I moved closer and closer to her. I finally had us dipped below the seats with Kagome lying carefully on the dusty ground. She looked up at me, and I looked down at her. Her body was curled in a snake like pattern, with curled hands resting besides her ear. Her lips had been slightly parted, and rosy from the small dive off the chair. Her sex appeal could be amazing sometimes. My hands had fallen besides hers, and my arms had somewhat locked her from any side movements. She let out a small cough suggesting her discomfort to the dusty floor and I cracked a grin.

"How is it down there?" I teased, fully knowing she was not in the mood.

"Do you have to ask?" She mumbled with a glare. I moved from off of her body to check between the seats. I saw Kikyou, and even the whole crew sitting up as if we got standing ovations for our marvelous acting. I mumbled some form of a curse before crawling off Kagome. She lingered there on the floor for some time before getting up and crawling after me.

We tripped over a series of crusted hot dogs and dusty seating before finally standing up and being able to start running down stairs. I gripped at Kagome's arm as if she could vanish out of my life forever, and I was reminded every now and then when she squeaked from pain. Were we being followed? We didn't know for sure. All we knew was that we wanted to start running and get out of there as soon as possible. Awkward situations weren't fun for the both of us at all, and avoiding them at all costs was crucial.

Our shoes slapped the asphalt with every quickened pace we made. A flock of children huddled around my car scattered bashfully as they saw us coming. Once inside the yellow haven, everything crashed. My forehead sunk to the steering wheel. Seeing Kikyou's face was like getting into a horrible accident over and over and over again. From the corner of my eye, I could see Kagome take a breath.

"What's the matter Yash?" her voice whispered gingerly. I shrugged at first, but my mouth began spilling out the story as if my wall of teeth could not hold them back.

"I know that girl." She wrinkled her nose provoking another answer.

"How?"

"I dated her. She's such a blank. It's not even funny…" Kagome turned her head slightly shielding a smile. She enjoyed the way I spoke for some reason. Once she got her laugh out she got serious again.

"That's Kikyou? Kikyou Sayoko?" I nodded like a shy little boy. "Well what's wrong with her?" Dropping the subject wasn't going to be easy at this point…

"Everything…" All I could remember was that day. That stupid day that I realized everything in my stupid life and my stupid personality…

There was something about Kikyou that always made me feel powerless. I am a half demon. I have some of the abilities which could enable me to tear her appendages off. But no. When it came to Kikyou, everything was sex.

I was used to her crawling up my body, and _trying _to put her hands and fingers in places that they should not have been. I was used to her hip bones brushing across mines, and the uncomfortable tightening I got running down the inner sides of my legs. But this time was different.

* * *

It was a typical Friday night with Kikyou spent in the back of her convertible besides the bleachers. This was once again too extreme for my tastes. She had me pinned down onto the tan leather and was once again lifting my shirt over my head. I shivered in the chill. It was November and we were in a convertible. She smirked as if this was feeling good. No. At this point I was sick of this. She managed to pull the shirt from over me, when a gust of wind rippled past us…

…Naraku.

His scent filled the air like a cloud around us. All over the seats, all over her. My eyes widened. I found my voice.

"GET OFF OF ME! NOW" I screamed. I watched her flinch violently.

"What's wrong with you!" she yelled back shoving me. I sat up catching her angry eyes.

"You and Naraku huh! Isn't that amazing! You thought the perfume could mask his scent!" Her eyes got huge.

"What the hell are you talking about Inuyasha! You're my boyfriend!"

"Then maybe Naraku was just your little _pal _on the side!" I yanked from underneath her and moved as far away from her as possible. "Why would you do this to me! How could you use guys like that without the least bit of guilt!" Kikyou shook her head. Her face softened.

"Yash I-"

"It's _Inu_yasha." Her expression pained even more.

"I want you. I want to be with you only now. I swear. I'm serious about you." I gave her a smile with no emotion.

"That's great honey-"she smiled and started to fold me in her arms, "-but I'm done with you."

She gasped as I tore out of her grip and jumped from out of her car. I started running, I didn't know where. I ignored and blocked out anything that called my name. My heart was breaking more and more with every step I took. I ran past the bleachers not seeing anything at all. In fact I ran so fast I didn't see a figure jogging in front of me until it smacked into me.

The jogger struggled to keep her balance briefly until she plucked out her headphones angry. She was about to say something, when she recognized me. And I recognized her.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said with confusion. She advanced toward me, but I shoved her back roughly.

"Go away!" I roared like an animal. Kagome let herself fly backwards before frowning. A part of me was shocked with what I just done, but my anger blared so much that I didn't care. I started walking away briskly.

"Inuyasha!-"

"Leave me alone bitch!" I growled cutting her off. With anger, I heard her gasp and then grab my shirt. I was ice cold.

"INUYASHA! COME HERE NOW!" She yanked me back around and with one swift movement, slapped me hard on my cheek. I growled again feeling my demon side raging with anger. My veins pulsed with adrenaline and blood.

And yet, whatever human side was left, held the pain, the absolute pain inside my heart. I found myself sinking to the ground, tears running down my cheeks. My legs gave in and I sunk to the pavement on my knees. I hadn't raised my head once, but I could almost feel Kagome's love and tenderness radiating like a sun through darkness. I didn't care how pathetic I looked right now, and I found myself wrapping my arms around her legs and cradling her knees with my face. I just needed her touch and her warmth. She had another gasp, before kneeling down and wrapping her arms around my body.

"Inuyasha, please don't cry! What's the matter?" I didn't answer, except let the tears fall down my eyes. My hands slid up the arch of her back and felt over her soft shoulder blades.

"…I need you…" I whispered. She relaxed as I stroked her spine softly, before standing up and pulling me into her arms.

"I'm here. You scared me half to death." Her hold around my neck got tighter. She began to kiss my check softly. "You're so cold, come on."

Sweet as she was, she took my hand and led me down the street with her. Although I was dumbfounded at my break down, Kagome said nothing. In fact she acted as if nothing had happened. I don't know what I was to this girl…but I knew I was important…

* * *

I turned my head towards her slightly and we shared a smile. My eyes went back to the road. Even when I was with Kikyou, I could never keep her out of my head.

Never.

* * *

stay tuned! I should have some more in the next week! Review!


	3. All In a Nights Work

its been awhile, yes.. But im sure this will make you WIDE awake... R&R!

* * *

Kagome and I had parked at the side of the road and began to walk side by side. I focused my attention ahead for as long as I could, but every now and then, my eyes burned to see what she was up to. Her face was peaceful, and oddly, unreadable.

It bothered me so much, I found myself paranoid, wanting to get some reaction out of her. With our elbows already brushing past one another I slid my arm around her small waist. Trying my best not to smile at her unintentional seriousness I winked.

"_Cold?" _ I asked, watching her face burn into a fire engine red. It took about a minute to realize that that was Bankotsu's way into fucking her senseless. As soon as the color came, she shook it off and slugged me in the rib cage, hard enough to make a human wince.

"Funny Inuyasha. Pre-tty damn funny…" She threw me a scowl that I could hardly distinguish as either disapproval or approval. Now I was starting to panic.

'_Damn it! Am I coming on too strong?' _My ears sunk with the thought.

"Are you mad at me Kags?" I mangle my face into a smile. Obnoxiously, she sped up her pace, heels clicking ahead of me.

"Humph." Ok I have to admit that now I'm slightly worried.

"Still mad?" I say in a much more persistent voice as I match her pace easily. No matter how hard I watched the side of her face, she refused to answer me. That shit wasn't going to cut it. Before I could chicken out, I slid my hand in hers and brought it to my lips slow. My nostrils filled with the scent of cherry blossoms and ice cream cones. I watched her face for a reaction.

I was pleased at what I saw.

Kagome's jaw tightened and her eyes widened in surprise. She attempted to adjust her gaze to stare ahead of her, but she knew that I knew I saw her.

"How do you feel now?" I pressed. She mumbled low, eyes finally meeting mine.

"Fine….." I would have continued loosening her up, trying to get her comfortable for me. But just when I winked at her, and we continued to walk, a group of voices had stopped us in our tracks.

"Yo!"

Out of instinct I stopped abruptly, causing Kagome to lurch forward. Then I saw that Bastard: Tight muscle shirt, baggy shorts, and hair pulled back into a shiny black tail. I wouldn't have been as mad if Kagome's hand didn't drop from mines. Now I was angry. A perfect moment hacked up by stupid Bankotsu. What the fuck did he want anyways!

"Hello Bankotsu," I replied evenly, trying not to cause any trouble. "What brings you here?" If we fought right now that would take up all the time I could have been spending with Kagome. Only she was the reason why didn't succeed to rip his still beating heart out of his chest.

"Aw nothing… I saw you guys at the movies and couldn't get a hold of you in time….But I just want to know if I _steal _Kagome for a little bit would you?" I had to take a few awkward seconds to clear the screaming in my head so I could think clear enough. '_Hell no get the hell away from here you dumbass. Of course I mind. Kagome's in my care and I'm taking care of her now!' _I would have said everything I really thought, but once again, fights took up to much time, and I didn't want to get arrested. I slid my hand at the small of her back, enjoying the touch, and pushed her forward lightly.

"Not at all..._teammate…..._"

The look on Kagome's face read and screamed bloody murder, but before I could even think to change her mind, he whisked her a few yards away from where I was standing, allowing his dumb obsessive friends to create a circle with me in it. I wasn't in the mood for conversation, mainly because I wanted to keep a look out for Kagome. I didn't trust Bankotsu as far as I could throw him- even if I could throw him pretty damn far in reality. I tuned in on him long enough to hear: "So you date Inuyasha now?"

I stood there grinning to myself.

'_No. No not yet, but if your dumb ass moved along, I would be able to continue working on that.'_

I tuned out Bankotsu's circle of friends loud enough to see Kikyou make her way in from a large vehicle parked off the side. She smiled fakely, trying her best to appear friendly, but I could see the acid behind her eyes. She hated Kagome for no reason at all. Or maybe she hated her…because of me. They only talked for a few minutes before my jaw slapped the concrete at what I saw…..

It took less than a few seconds until they were swinging at each other, and pulling hair, brawling like two angry dogs. I only wished I could say catfight. I saw as Kikyou got Kagome into somewhat of a submissive position until my reaction over powered my shock. But just as I was about to pull her away from my girl, my baby, she took care of herself.

Kikyou screamed the scream of someone getting their hand slammed in a car door. She laid on the floor, shrieking louder just when I scooped up Kagome by her small waist, shocked at the strength exerting from her tiny frame as she lunged and continued to pull. Just as I turned my back and began walking with her dangling in my arms, I caught blood trickle down her lips.

She didn't…..

I had to set Kagome down in a grassy area lined with large trees, a good distance away, just to see if it would calm her down.

But I didn't have to try that hard.

Being the sweet, loving person she was, both she and I knew that fighting was out of her element. Just as she hit the grass, tears began to roll down her face and she sobbed. She didn't even care if her makeup ran, or if people stared at her as they walked by. She was so upset, she didn't see anything. My heart broke in my chest, and I felt its pieces stab at my stomach. I couldn't see her hurt like this. Before I could hesitate, I knelt down and swallowed her into my arms, pulling her body into mines. I could feel her hands instantly lock us together as they crept towards the back of my neck. She settled herself into my hold, straddling my legs, with her hips.

"This sucks…" She began to whisper between choked sobs, "this sucks so bad." I nodded silently, continuing to hold her.

She was more than right. Nothing is more embarrassing than a group of people having a field day on your virginity, or not even kissing someone. Kagome could pretty much kiss anyone she wanted, but she wanted to be different. She held onto experiences and never let them go. This was one reason why she didn't want to just go around sucking every guys face.

Every moment to her was special.

"It'll be fine…don't worry." I whispered back. I felt her head shake as we pressed our cheeks together.

"Im going to be dumb forever!" she wailed with a less watery voice. She shifted her body until she was curled into my chest like a broken baby doll. "Ugh I'm going to be an idiot forever." Her voice snorted now. Even if I wasn't looking directly at her, I knew her well enough to hear the pout in her voice also.

"True," I agreed with a slight grin. "But you're _my _idiot." She turned her gaze up at mines and slugged my side playfully.

"Shut up Inuyasha."

Just as she hit me, something snapped. That one swift moment caused her to grate her hips over mines...and instinct took over. My claws moved away from her and dug themselves in the dirt rather than her skin, followed by a small unnoticeable moan like growl from my throat. I fought with myself to stop, but for once I wasn't in control. My fingers found her chin and moved it back towards me in a split second before my tongue had lapped the side of her cheek, tasting the very corner of her lip.

"Ayye! Inuyasha!" She cried, not helping my case. Her reaction only sounded like something from one of my fantasies.

'_Fuck yeah, I'll have you saying my name just like that one day...'_

I finally took control and only pulled away from her when I tasted blood: The perfect excuse.

"Heh heh, is a dog habit," I lied. I didn't let her talk about it anymore as I touched the side of her cheek, "was that your blood?"

"Um.." She hesitated.

Turns out Kagome was more vicious than I thought: She split Kikyou's ear. I laughed in my head as she attempted to explain herself, and only picked her up by her hand.

"Come on, let's go do something before we get arrested."

We continued down the sidewalk, bypassing Bankotsu and the wounded Kikyou through a series of allies and small streets lined with trees. Despite me nearly _taking _her in the field of grass, she still slide her arms to link with mines and smiled as we walked slowly down the street. We finally reached a small harbor full of boats bobbing up and down nice and slow. One yacht in particular caught my eye. I nodded my head towards it stopping to look at it.

"Cool isn't it?" I said examining the lights that shone on it. Kagome looked at it herself and shrugged as if she had been on it herself.

" Oh that? That's Bankotsu's yacht. Richy rich boy insists that he's sharing it with me." She rolled her eyes with frustration at her ex boyfriends way of thinking. I sat there for a moment. What are we doing out here then?

"Well what are we doing here then?" I questioned moving towards the dock grinning. Ass holes like Bankotsu deserved to be in the way of my badass moments.

"Inuyasha! We can't do that!-"She protested immediately with a squeak. She stood there now not moving, fingernail in her mouth deliberating. I shrugged trying not to stare at her too long.

"Why."

"That's trespassing!" Now I got to roll my eyes.

"Do you have things on there?" I said, agitated this time. I readied myself for her to reject the idea again, but was shocked when she finally agreed to what I was thinking

"Why Inuyasha, such a devilish face you have?" I smirked back at her. Now she was fully my dream girl.

"Only enough for revenge my dear…"

We arrived inside of the yacht using the spare key that Kagome had inside her purse. I don't think it was the smartest idea in the world to give your girl friend, who is now you're ex girlfriend a spare key to your half a million dollar yacht. No matter how much you think you guys think you are going to last. We moved around inside as if we would burn ourselves if we touched anything. I broke the ice and finally spotted granite counter tops.

Perfect.

"my, my, my," I start to say as my fingers glide over the counter. "What fancy granite." Kagome's eyes begin to show fear again.

"Yash what are you going to do?"

"Cover your ears Kagome." I ordered. She instantly clapped her hands to either sides of her read and I began to rake at the stone with my claws. The noise was loud and high pitched, but it didn't bother me as much.

"How can you even do that?" Kagome squeaked as she released her ears. I shrugged at her blowing the lingering granite ash out of my nail beds.

"I'm a half demon Kagome. This is like second nature." I looked around at the fancy paintings, lamps, and throw covers until I found a mini kitchen towards the back of the boat. "Ooo… I smell more stuff to destroy…."

Instantly I darted towards the cabinets and began pulling out the dustiest bottle with an aged label. Kagome stood besides me anticipating a mess nervously.

"Hmmm, _Chateau Maucoli Chateauneuf-du-Pape." _I read carefully. She rolled her eyes.

"Hmph….Show off." I smirked and pressed on even more.

"Oh mon amour! J'ai appris à parler français depuis que j'ai été trois. Je suis totalement fluide. Je suis aussi couramment dans 8 autres langues. Vous êtes mignon quand vous êtes fou." I patted her shoulder like the little kid she could be sometimes, amused. She was adorable…

"Hmmm lets see…" I started to rip off the seal and popped the cap off with a nearby screw opener.

"What are you going to do now?" She leaned in towards me watching closely.

"Even though I hate wine, I'm going to taste it." I shrugged letting the dark liquid slop into a fresh glass. Her face sank. Oh god, was she going to complain about the dangerous of drinking now too?

"No fair!" Her lips curled into a pout. Relieved, I poured her a glass first, still rolling my eyes.

"Here you go. You baby." Our glasses met with a brief clink, but just as it touched our tongues, it came back out I angrily n the form of vapor. I was so annoyed, I switched languages. It was an awful habit.

"¿Qué diablos! Esta es la peor cosa que he probado!" I opened the nearest window and chucked the entire bottle out, letting it slap the water.

"Ew….I'll say," Kagome smiled. She brought her hands to her lips with a giggle. "Now what?"

"Who knows…we could wreck more stuff…"

"What if we get caught?" Getting caught was the absolute _last _thing she had to worry about with me. I had to admit I was a little offended.

"You're worried about getting _caught_. With _me! _Stop worrying so much! Just have fun for once in your life…!" I demonstrated by picking up a couch from a long cream colored couch, and pulled it apart in my hands. The fluff and cotton exploded as the seam snapped apart.

I figure my words had some meaning to it, because a few seconds later, she back handed a vase to her right, and watched it shatter to pieces on the floor. Her eyes were distant and reflective. I could feel her rage radiating like heat. It continued to build as she got crazier. She smashed CD's, DVD'S, and even grabbed a fire axe off the wall to hack the coffee table to pieces.

Her veins popped up from under her skin as she swung at it. I stood there watching her for a few minutes until slowly crept besides her, taking it in my hands.

"No, no, no!" I swung at the legs, hard and fluidly. "With more feeling! He broke your heart! Now it's your turn!" I shouted through the hacks. I was angry myself. I wanted him to burn. I want him to feel the pain. I could see the strength inside her build up as she finished off the coffee table with rage and pure anger. When she was done, it was unrecognizable.

We continued dragging knives through paintings, tearing out the wiring, and pulling down the chandelier until I could sense Kagome begin to let loose and smile…All her fears went away as she destroyed one thing after another. After we left, she even began to loosen its anchor. We stood watching it drift away until her mouth let out a shriek.

"Inuyasha!" She gasped. I jumped unexpectedly.

"I have to get home!" I let out a sigh of relief in my head. It was just a curfew. I got on one knee, lowering myself to the dock.

"Get on my back," I controlled my breath as her legs wrapped around my waist and clung to me. "Don't fall off."I said, trying to even my tone. Before she could even notice I was flying through the air, my converse slapping against rooftops and billboards…

Even though are night had come to an end, I know that Kagome would go home feeling much better than when she had come to me. And I would too.

I felt better knowing that I had spent my night….right besides the girl I hated.

Hated, for making me love her….so much.

* * *

But then again, the night wasn't over.

As Kagome made her way inside, she came back the doorway in less than a few seconds, pulling me into the warmth of her home. I was immediately stricken with the smell of ginger bread and waffle ice cream cones. My nose scanned the air for any variation of her scent.

"Your fams not home?" I reported as my nose came up empty. I watched as she discarded a small sticky note on the side table next to the door.

"I know, isn't it weird?" She brought her hand to her mouth as she began to yawn. I didn't even let her finish before I scooped her up into my arms like the bride I wanted her to be. I made my way up the soft plushy steps. Buyo watched curiously as I made my way into her pink infested room.

"Alright you, time for bed-"

"Noooooooo!" She gasped, latching her arms around my neck as I laid her down in her new queen sized bed. I know she wanted to me to stay, but I simply would not allow it. I sighed and sat to her side.

"You need to sleep Kagome." I said in a much softer voice, brining the blanket up to her chin. She kicked it off like a kid having a temper tantrum and sat up instantly.

"I'm not tired though." I ignored her protest and took her creamy shoulders in my hands, drawing them back into the overstuffed pillow.

"I shouldn't have taken you out that long. You're tired, you have to sleep." But no. She was more determined than ever.

"I said I'm _not tired!" _She said sternly, whacking my hands away and sitting upwards once again. I studied her and could see the alert forming in her eyes. She smirked at me and made herself comfortable for a second of two, until finally speaking.

"Say something to me…" My head cocked to the side, confused.

"What?"

"Say something to me," Her eyes were genuine now…. She smiled a sweetened smile. I could see the blood glowing through the flesh in her cheeks. "In any language. I don't care. I just want to hear something…"

Me? She just wanted to hear my voice? I didn't even know how to react to her question. My eyes flew to the ground as if there were magnets in my pupils, drawing them to the floorboards.

"Does it matter?" I ask, softening my tone and attempting to gain control once again. My heart stumbled over its task of beating as she shook her head. Her raven hair shifting with the movement. Our eyes met…and before I could even think for the words to say, they came out softly, and sweetly.

"Fille de la beauté ..." I started, my mind choosing the soft tones and pitches of French, "Fille de la lumière ... Pour l'amour de votre âme ... Pour l'amour de votre eyes.I ne sais pas ce que c'est ... que me donne envie so.I vous ne savez pas ce que l'on est , Qui rend votre rouge joue 'est une partie de moi en toi, je le vois dans votre sourire, ne serait-ce que vous pouvez comprendre, la façon dont vous me faire l'amour vous smile.I .. précieux fille de la lumière. La beauté, la camaraderie, et la fille de pure lumière…" Even though i knew the language, I had to translate everything I had said in my head once again.

Beautiful. She was beautiful. I wanted her more than I wanted anything else in the world. And as she looked at me, her face laminated with grace and appreciation, all it took was her to grin compassionately at me, speaking so lightly, I felt it was mouthed; "That was beautiful.."

My heart stumbled and tripped over itself once more, and I couldn't stop the desire to touch her. I leaned towards her and pressed my lips to her forehead. My hands crept slowly the sides of her face, and caressed them, as I inhaled her candy store smell, eager to make her mines. I was eager to close the social gap between us.

It was all I could think about before my hands began to grow wet against her cheek….she was crying.

I pulled my lips away as if I hurt her, stomach ice cold inside and out.

"Kagome….did I make you cry?" Her eyes fell away from mines once more. A crooked grin struggled to grow on her face.

"Not exactly…" I scowled sadly bringing her into my arms, not letting her go until I could get her to stay calm as I could.

"Kagome…you can tell me anything…." I begged, holding her tighter than before. The room went silent. The sound of the clock on the wall clicked loudly…Buoyo snored on the carpet…..Kagome sniffled.

"Inuyasha…." She began. My stomach dropped as I heard her call my name. ",we've known each other since almost all of our life…" I nodded, taking a deep breath.

I anticipated the worse.

"Yes. I know."

"You have been one of my best friends…" An ice cold nervousness began to sting at the tips of my ears. I wanted her to shut her mouth now… I couldn't hear anymore… But she continued in a slow and paced tone. "Some how, you out shine them all…" I forced myself to smirk as my hand shakily drew a strand of hair away from her face… "You're brave, gorgeous, patient-"

What….Was she serious….?

"Only with you." I stuttered out nervously. Although I ruined that small moment with my shaky gut, the words she _did _say replayed in my head like a song on loop.

_You're brave, gorgeous, patient….. You're brave, gorgeous, patient… You're brave, gorgeous, patient….._

"Yes. Only with me…but, no matter what it is you are, a part of me always feels that, that there's something…else.." My stomach slammed against the walls of my body again…Was she about to say what I thought she was? My breath grew hard as her soft hand connected with mines. We sat just like that, intertwining our fingers like they were pieces of a solved puzzle. As if we were meant to hold hands…She stopped talking, but I needed more… I had to have more…

I waited so long for this… so long to sense her compassion towards me.. I needed it, yearned for it, _craved _it…

"What is that _something_." My throat asked calmly, despite the war of butterflies in my body.

"….I love you…"

A thousand love songs.

A freaking cherub was standing on her nightstand throwing arrows in me at such a pace, it felt like he was tired and stabbed the rest into my chest and heart…. I released her hand in mine and panicked for words to say…. Words to seal my returned love in the best way I could…

"So you love me…" I managed to stutter out under my breath. I allowed my tongue to say the words gloriously for myself.

_She fucking loves me…. _I couldn't wait anymore. I drew back her face to meet mines and stared into the girl who I loved, smiling with the happiness I have been dreaming for since I was young…

"Then you know what we shouldn't be friends…..we should be lovers instead.." I found myself suggesting as I leaned in and pressed her soft lips to mine.

Fuck… she tasted so damn good…

She had a sweet buttery taste to her that drove my mouth insane. My mouth became eager to be against hers, and I was more than satisfied when I felt her deepen the pressure, fulfilling my needs. I know she hadn't kissed anyone before, but i had to leave my mark in her head. My tongue found the opening or her parted lips, and opened her mouth wider. She slid her tongue around mines, greeting it lustfully.

Kagome's hands, made their way up the length of my chest, to the back of my neck letting me pull away from her slowly and pleasure her skin with my lips. I started at the base of her throat, making a slow soft trail to her jaw.

"I love you too.." I breathed as she drew me closer to her. I could almost feel her heart ripping out of her ribcage, the scent of her arousal spiking higher and higher, with every movement I made on her skin…. Her body laid against the mattress, hair sprawled out like a fan as I kissed her once more, pulling my lips away to look at how beautiful she was…

"Whoa." She panted smiling giddily. I chuckled to myself.

"You're so naïve. It was just a kiss Kagome.." I said confidently, proud at my own skills. Now I got her curious. A seductive smile curled to her lips as she chewed at them charmingly.

"If that's one of your _everyday_ kisses, I can't even imagine what your full effort is.." Her voice cooed alluringly. Two can play at that game….

"Wanna find out…?" I grinned back. My hands swept around her hips, drawing her to sit up and press her body to mines. I moved my mouth over hers eagerly, parting her lips with mines. Her arousal took another leap forward. Her throat purred out moans with the desire to touch her. I smiled against her lips as my finger lightly trailed its way down to her navel, curling around the hem of her acid washed shorts. I could feel the thin elastic of her underwear, but before I could do anything with it, I flinched slightly at the feeling of her warm hands, sliding up the length of my stomach and chest. She wanted more of my skin, and began to move her hands under my shirt.

"Wow Kagome...You're way ahead already." I smirked as we pulled away from each other briefly. Her eyes burned with lust as her cheeks glowed lightly. She bit her lips again.

"Is that a _bad_ thing for you?" She questioned, moving her lips back to seal mines. I couldn't help but growl lightly when her teeth tugged at my bottom lip, letting it slide out of her mouth naturally. Her voice was a whisper. "Maybe you should keep up…" I shook my head bringing my lips to whisper back in her ear.

"Careful… I don't play nice with others…"

"…. I'm not like the others…" She cooed moving from beneath me, and pushing me gently back into her space.

"Then you're on..." She smiled and her lips slid over mines once more, sloping down to caress my chin and jaw also. "_Kagome..." _I winced, releasing her voice eagerly. I tried to shift my body to prevent the tent from forming through my jeans and between my legs. She continued kissing at my throat teasingly, pulling at the buttons on my shirt.

I listened to the plushy snapping noise they made as they came undone in her fingers. She pulled my shirt off my shoulders, and I shimmied my arms out, locking my arms around her waist. She managed to slide on top of me, slowing lifting her own shirt from over her head. I yanked it away and pulled her back against me. My body literally ached from the absence of her warmth and smooth skin. I was addicted to her.

Kagome sat there, the fibers of her black bra glistening. She looked down at me, a mischievous grin.

"Is there something in your pocket poking me, or am I exciting you?" She slid her finger into her mouth giggling. I rolled my eyes and lifted her up by her hips slightly, bringing her back down into me hard. Her fingers immediately gripped hard onto the pink fluffy comforter on her bed, and her head swung back slightly.

"Uhhh, stop!" She whined rocking her hips. I stopped to look at her, a smile creeping to my lips.

"You loved that."

"Shut up." Her lips met mines once more and she giggled as her fingers trailed down both my thighs. I felt all my limbs tighten up instantly and my control began to waiver.

"You're really going to make this hard for me aren't you…" I managed to breathe out as my claws dug into the sheets. She shrugged and brushed her lips up the length of my throat. I could feel the tongue and teeth lightly glide along my skin. My hips bucked against hers.

"Maybe." I stopped her and yanked her back to look at me. This wasn't the safest thing to get into.

"I meant it when I say I don't play nice." She rolled her eyes and moved in to kiss me again. Even though I wanted her too, I still pulled away from her reach. Upset now, she sighed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I let go on my grip on her bed and released my fist. Pink thread and fabric fell to the ground. She lifted her shoulders with not the slightest sign of caution ", I don't care."

Before I could say anymore, she shoved me roughly into the headboard behind me and continued caressing my legs and my neck. I let out a startled cry out of shock and pleasure and shook my head disapprovingly as I leaned back on the headboard.

"I'm not going to let you." I heard myself say. But of course that wasn't true. Maybe a tiny part of my brain was hesitating stupidly, but everything else was green lights. She caught on herself.

"Then stop me Yash…go ahead…" She whispered teasingly as her hand slid between my legs, caressing me in a slow movement. My breathing became irregular, and I let out one longer moan from deep satisfaction.

"Ahh, Fuck you!" She winked and shrugged playfully.

"I'd rather you do the job, but if that's what you want-"Just as I felt her hand pull away, I grabbed her by her hips, and thrusted her into my lap, forcing my tongue into her mouth. She groaned as my fingers traced up her bare spine to the claps of her bra. It took a brief second for both of us to fumble with the tiny hooks in the dark, before it fell open. Just barely suspended by her shoulders she cupped both of her breasts holding it to her chest protectively. I rolled my eyes as she started smiling and shaking her head playfully. I whined like a kid who had to eat their dinner before dessert.

"Seriously!"

"Yup, I want you to suffer.." I dropped my jaw with fake offense.

"Is it fair to say that I suffered enough for a few years? Especially tonight with you running around in those little shorts…" The though provoked another stiff boner. She looked down at her seat on my lap and smirked.

"Awww, I think I did it again." She teased. While she was occupied, my hands crept up and cupped her breasts hard. I smirked back feeling the two bumps forming beneath my palms.

"Is that so? So I guess you're just getting cold huh?" I used one hand to rip the bra from underneath and moved them around in my hand slowly. This time she was silent for conversation, replacing it with _"oooohh's", "aah's" and_ frequent _"mmmm's"._

Of course she was all I wanted….. but something didn't feel right. My eyes widened, and I jerked away from her backing away. Her eyes filled with worry.

"Whats wrong…?" She asked somewhat sadly.

"I can't do this…."

* * *

cliff hangers! Im such a bad girl... R&R PLEEAASEE! This is a first and i wanna know how you felt XD


	4. A Darker Shade of Blue

**I'm baacckkkkk! :) SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG! :(((! I know some of you have been waiting...so da da da DAAA! Here it is after muuucchhh wait! I am back to stay! I must say that this chapter is...well...STEAMY. l'm talking...STEAMMYYY. So, let me know what you think!**

* * *

A Darker Shade of Blue

The room was so silent that I could hear the sounds of leaves rattling from outside. Kagome sought refuge by wrapping a sheet around her body.

"What are you talking about." Her lips mouthed. Her voice was such a sad whisper; I only wished that I couldn't make out the words of what she was saying. Her hair flopped over, shrouding her face like a waning moon. I let out a breath, moved my hands on her arms, and I rubbed them slowly, just needing her touch to make me feel whole. _How could I explain to her?_

"Kagome," I began, "I _just_ kissed you… how are you going to be ready for this….?" She was quiet for what seemed ages. I couldn't stand to listen to her feelings of rejection.

"This is so embarrassing," Her voice cracked and I knew that there would be a tear or two being imprisoned behind her eyes. Her pupils lifted toward mines and soon her hand was brought to the side of my cheek. She sighed, ashamed of herself, and began to caress my face. She was upset, yet I managed to cock block myself.

"I'm not stupid. I just know I trust every bit of you. Every part of you." Her voice had softened, yet it was shaky. "Yasha, I've known you longer than I've known myself," Her fingers moved in a slow curling pattern to my hair line, and I couldn't help but to release a small pur. She smiled warmly and used her other hand to massage my other cheek. "I've loved you all my life, and I don't care about anything at all. I just want to spend this one night with you…one night of me just loving you more than what I've shown or thought yet."

We sat, eyes connected as if we were seeing each other for the first time.

"Kagome," I breathed, moving my hand to slide against hers. It was slightly cool to the touch. "I feel like the bad guy…I can't-"

"Stop thinking like that!" She begged as she wrapped her arms around my neck, forcing my body to hers. I didn't even want to touch her anymore. The more my skin felt hers, the more it wanted to explore.

"Kagome….No… I'm sorry.." I didn't move or breathe. I just turned my head to the side and kept my eyes closed. Maybe if I stood perfectly still, she wouldn't ask me anymore.

She did.

I felt her lips at my jaw, and creeping up to my cheek, leaving a soft tingling trail. I sat up, fumbling to re-button my shirt in the darkness. I could see just fine, but every muscle in my body was growing tired of resisting her.

"Are you going to leave me here…" Her voice asked sadly. I hesitated. Me and Kagome had more sleepover's than little girls would. Our parents knew about our relationship to a point where they wouldn't care much about our genders and ages. I now wondered what would be different about us sleeping together now that our friendship had exceeded to a higher level.

"Should I leave you here?" I asked with a shrug. She bit back her lip pouting and shook her head. A mess of black curls followed her movement.

"Yash, you know how I feel being alone anyways."

That was true. Whenever Kagome Higurashi was all alone, she would either text me or call me all night long. To be honest, I loved staying up with her until late at night, keeping her company and even singing to her when she needed it.

I had to admit that her offer to stay was very appealing. My car had been parked off on the side of a road downtown, and I was far too comfortable to move. Let alone leave Kagome right after I had confessed to her. We had gotten farther than I'd ever imagined an it felt to exciting to leave. I sighed and closed my eyes to relax the tense strain in my muscles. I could feel the rush of blood surge up my legs and arms. My teeth and claws ached. I wanted nothing more than to take her…

"Yash, you know you don't want to go," her voice sung quietly. At first I ignored her, using a nearby lamp as my steady focal point. A small grin pushed up the corner of her lip and she crawled forward, pressing her lips to mine. She was on hands and knees, right above my lap.

I tasted her lips again, though my blood boiled. She tasted like metal and vanilla.

"What makes you think that this is going to persuade me." I hissed through gritted teeth. It took all my strength and power not to be irrational. She could sense my weakening attitude and kissed me briefly once more.

"Because I need you here…. And I love you…" Her smile was genuine and I was thrown off once she kissed me again, this time fervently. I squeezed out a hiss, and she immediately smiled. I felt her tongue lap against my lips.

"You really don't know what you're getting into." My fangs had protruded through my lips now, and I felt the hair at the nape of my neck lengthen. My claws continued to inch in length, but she did not notice in the darkness.

"….What am I getting myself into Yash?..." Her playful smile heightened.

That was it.

The demon came.

Before I could comprehend what I had heard, I remember my hands clutching her hips tightly, and pinning her down to the mattress. I heard her gasp as the air was suddenly thrown out of her, and the utter shock in her face.

"Is this what you truly want of me….?"My voice growled. She was looking me in the eyes now. She opened her mouth to speak, but I wouldn't let her. I let my fingers trail across her slightly parted lips, avoiding her widened eyes. "Baby you're not talking?" I sneered unwillingly. I couldn't fight the aggression of my full side. My blood burned in pain. I wanted desperately to shake away the demon in me, but to no avail I was stricken with it's intensity and horror.

"I-Inuyasha! Your claws!" I could hear her but I wouldn't listen. My nose dug into her neck and filled itself with her scent as my fangs started to glide across her skin.

"I love the way you taste…."

"You're starting to hurt me…"

"I've always wanted you Kagome…."

"INUYASHA!" She finally screamed and managed to catch me in the face with her palm. The blow brought me back to earth, and I jerked away from her, regaining control. My eyes immediately found their way to her hips.

Little angry red groves in her skin inked little beads of blood. I stared in complete horror drawing my hands to my face to see the blood tipped at my claws.

"Kagome I didn't mean to!" She was quiet at first, and soon smiled taking my hands instead and giggling to herself.

"Don't worry about it Yash."

She didn't even pay attention to her small flesh wounds, but her hands crept up to my neck. She drew me closer to her face and before I knew it, her lips were to mine again. I could feel her body to mine, and there was nothing I wanted to feel more than the touch of her skin to mines. I lay against her bed, guilty and frustrated that I had hurt her, that I had lost control so quickly. I wasn't sure if this could hurt the trust she had for me, but I was sorely mistaken when she crept on top of me, forming her body against mines, tracing my tongue with hers. She instantly forgot about it.

I wove my hands into her hair firmly, eagerly, lapping at her neck as she whimpered so innocently. My insides were hot as my hands wandered down her thin exposed back. She slowly moved her hips into mines gently, evenly. Our calm breaths deepened, and gradually became quiet pants and desperate moans. My desire was beyond imaginable, and soon I found myself rolling away from beneath her.

I stood at the foot of the bed for a moment watching her. I could make out Kagome's body through the darkness; The sheen on her hair, the soft slopes of her breasts, the long curves on her legs. Her brown eyes were shy, hungry, and curious, but I smiled to ease her.

No matter how much I wanted her, I would never force her.

She raised her hands in the darkness, calculating her movement, suddenly careful and cautious. Her fingers dared to stroke the grooves in my chest and stomach. The sturdy slim muscles that I would use to protect her if needed. She was hesitant, and bit back her bottom lip, pink with rising nervousness. I slid my hands over hers, and finished the movements for her, from the stiffness of my stomach, to my chest containing my fluttering heart.

"You can touch me Kagome." I laughed lightly, and she smiled back, looping her finger into the belt loop of my pants and trailing over the hard tent that had appeared with in it. I must have groaned louder than I had expected, because she look up at me with mock pity.

"You can take these off," she smirked shyly, "I doubt that's comfortable." We shared a brief laugh and I obeyed. She watched, as I unzipped my jeans and stepped out of them carefully. I was relieved that I wasn't as constricted by my jeans, but I knew she had been nervous.

Kagome laid back nonetheless, pulling me by my waist to make me come back to her. We both could not stand the distance from each other, as short as it was and my skin was soon blended into the heat of hers as our mouths moved into each other's. Her smooth legs tangled into mines, and folded around my waist, pressing more and more against my swollen member. She gasped as she felt it press between her legs, causing me to force myself backwards instantly.

"I'm sorry-" I was amazed when she smiled comfortably and giggled.

"No, you're fine. That was just, _different._" I smirked back.

"_Different,_ huh?" She nodded, grinning like a school girl.

I slid my hand to her cheek, moving my lips to her jaw line and down her throat. She shuddered as my tongue and lips traveled from the side of her neck, to the small peak of her nipple. I felt her shudder beneath me and I took my time and pleasured both buds of them carefully. A small sigh she had been holding nervously escaped her lips as I continued down her stomach, to the thin waistband of her pink underwear. She squirmed, spreading her legs tense legs, wanting me to continue.

I grinned, meeting her lips with mines as my fingertips slid underneath the waistband. She stiffened slightly and I pulled away from her gently to whisper in her ear in the darkness.

"Just tell me when. I'll stop."

She shuddered even more as my breath hit her ear, and she turned to me, her eyes full of excitement and desire. She wanted more, and I could tell by the scent of her arousal, and impatient hips. She fingers crept behind my back and my neck, curling into my skin.

"…More."

Her hand slipped over mines, guiding my fingers against her. Our muscles had tightened past arousal and soon we were panting, lips locked into each other's. My fingers brushed over her warm moist skin, and she groaned, crying out softly through the darkness. I move my fingers over the wet mound of flesh faster, knowing she wanted more. Her cries intoxicated me, and I couldn't help but begin to slip off the damp panties from her body. She had been too blinded in pleasure to notice, but I took in every moment to admire her curvy body for the first time. Kagome sat up somewhat abruptly, a blush rising to her face. She tried to close her legs back and hide herself from me. I caught her by the knee just in time and carefully spread them back apart.

"Don't…you're beautiful.." I heard myself say quietly.

She smiled briefly, but soon her eyes shyly moved to my boxers. I wouldn't wait for her to ask me, and before I knew it, my hands had unclothed me. Kagome blushed and giggled upon sight of me and I shrugged, laughing with her. We both hadn't see each in this such way until now. Beyond excited she spread her legs, watching me, I watching her. The sound of our breathing filled the darkness of the bedroom.

"…_Inuyasha_," I heard her voice whisper clearly in the dark, "...I want you in side of me." I paused for a moment, my eyes wide.

I had never thought Kagome would ever ask me to be the one to take away her virginity. My mind had quickly drifted back to our childhood days. The days of mud pies , Disney movies on rainy days and her hair in two pigtails, and eyes wide and huge. I remember her pink braces, and high pitched scream whenever I picked up a muddy worm or insect too close to her face. This pink room was where we colored and scribbled in coloring books until our fingers ached, and where I stole her training bra and teased her for being too flat-chested, despite my utter admiration for her growing body.

She looked up at me anxiously, with those same brown eyes, and pink cheeks, and I couldn't help but move my finger underneath her and chin and lift her lips to mines in one more passion kiss. She exhaled deeply, a satisfied whimper deep in her throat. I pulled myself away from her, my erection throbbing and craving. I picked up my jeans from the floor, digging into my pocket for my leather wallet.

"Lie down." I whispered to her, with a bit of edge in my voice.

She obeyed innocently and watched as I slipped out a condom, unwrapped it, and rolled it on. She swallowed nervously when I straddled her and pulled the heavy comforter around us.

"Is this going to hurt Yash…?" Her voice was small like a child's, and she nervously rested her hands on my chest. My hand moved over hers and I squeezed it, bringing it to my lips softly.

"Only at first, but I'll be gently Kagome. I promise." She nodded, her eyes wild and anxious.

I moved myself ontop her lightly and felt her tense, but she relaxed when I caressed her cheek and placed a trail of lightly kissing up her neck, whispering my promise to her. She nodded, her eyes closed, and I finally began to guide myself inside of her for the first time...

She was tighter than I expected, and I was beyond hesitant as she winced with discomfort. I took my time, getting inside her, and occasionally, her fingernails had gripped into my shoulder blades. She cried out in both ecstasy and pain, and her small frame shivered even with the heavy blanket thrown ontop us.

"Are you okay?" I whispered once more as our panting had become slow and rough. She breathed hard, gripping my skin. I could feel her tighten around me. She wanted me as much I wanted her.

"Inuyasha, please," she breathed, her eyes still closed, "just a little more." I hesitated, but was overcome by my own aching desire and need, and I was immediately pushing my way deeper inside of her. She moaned in approval, and her legs tightened.

I made sure I would keep my promise and be gentle, and I moved in and out of her. Her hips met my pace, and we lay, face to face, with fire filling the pits of our stomachs. We were both excited to have each other, and exchanged each other's looks. Being with each other in that way after knowing each other for so long felt forbidden and good. We looked into each other's eyes, as I moved against her, and we shared a kiss. Her tongue dance around mines, she arched her back to push her body closer into mines, and her hardened nipples pressed against my chest.

We moaned into each other's mouths and deep in our throats, and my thrusts into her became harder and deeper. Kagome pulled her face away from me, groaning and squirming from underneath me.

"Harder, please harder!" she cried.

I moved myself into her and was rewarded with her loud cry of ecstasy, her hair spread out in a fan. I panted harder and harder, and bit my lip. I gripped her hips, increasing my pace and her pleasure even more. Her legs spread wider, letting me in deeper, and she folded them around my waist as I continued thrusting into her moist firm insides. The mattress groaned in the bedframe as we grew more hungry for each other. Kagome leaned against the headboard as she nibbled at my bottom lip and whimpered and moaned loudly.

"Inuyasha…!" She cried softly, and laced my fingers with hers and moved against her. I was blinded with ecstasy and deep pleasure, and I felt like I would burst. I took a deep breath and moved just a little faster, taking in the sound of her voice, the rustling of the sheets, and the rapid groan of metal springs beneath us. We sat up, together, and she pressed deeper against the head board, in my lap. Her head leaned back and she shivered as my hands felt their way up and down her slender body. My hands cupped her breasts as she steadied herself with my biceps. I took one soft mound in my mouth, caressing the other, and we somehow fought our way back down against the bed. Her parted lips breathed hard and deep and I could feel her muscles tense.

Kagome cried out once more, loud and firmly, and I felt her heat against her thighs. The brief shuddering of her body enticed me, and I shuddered at my own release. When I had stopped my rapid thrusting we laid there for a moment, out of breath, feeling each other spasming and twitching within each other. I looked down at the girl that I loved, still hearing her hard breathing. I couldn't help but grin, causing her to giggle as I pulled out of her body slowly.

"Oh..shit…" I gasped between breaths as I sat up and released the condom. Kagome caught her breath and sat up slowly as if she were awakening from a good dream.

"Did I-?..." She began, as she closed her legs.

"Yeah. _We _did." She let out a sigh of relief as I dropped besides her, lying against one of the soft plush pillows. Her grin was small and happy as she looked down on me. She laid herself down against my chest, and we sat in silence as we kissed and touched each other in the dark.

She laughed, her eyes falling to the ceiling.

"Remember when we were nine, and how my mom yelled at us for jumping on this bed…" She turned to me, her dark eyes nostalgic. I laughed, remembering our pouts in front of Kagome's mother.

"It doesn't compare to when we were twelve and I punched Kouga for trying to ask you out…"

The anger I felt towards Kouga that day was the greatest I have ever felt. Even though Kouga and I were clear "frenemies", I had quickly cast away our relationship if it meant losing any chance with Kagome. She turned to me, kissing at my cheek giddily and twisted her mouth into a sheepish grin.

"Well, I should have know how you felt," she raised an eyebrow mischievously; "I used to check you out at football games." I smirked. That was a given.

"Well that was blatantly obvious. You didn't know the damnest thing about football."

"Well what was I supposed to do? Kikyou was always in the way." Her smile saddened a little at the thought of Kikyou. I glanced at her, and noticed her blank and calculating face.

"Kagome," I began," I _fucked _Kikyou-…"

"I see." Her voice was cold. It didn't take a genius to know that she felt inadequate.

"But I _made love_ to you…" I stroked her arm softly, and kissed the top of her head. I dared anything to ruin this night that we had. Kagome was quiet at first, but I heard her dismissive sigh. She had understood.

"Inuyasha," Her voice was small and tender, "I do love you." My heart fluttered once more when she sat up to face me. I felt my mouth widened as my insides felt weak.

"I love you too Kagome." My whisper echoed hers, and I pulled her naked body back towards mines to feel her soft plush lips brush mines like our first kiss that very night. We folded out arms and legs around each other, burrowed in, and held one another, until both of us were claimed by gentle slumber.

It was in these four walls that we played hide and seek. It was in these for walls that I had held her as she cried over her lost teddy bear. It was in these four walls where we grew up, fell for each other, and became lovers…..

* * *

**I never wrote a sex scene before...so I was trying to make it alittle less intense, but tell me how it went! Any reactions? Questions? Anything at all, I'd love to hear from you! And once again, I'm sooo sorry I've been gone.. But I'm back now, and I'm ready to go! ^^**


End file.
